Christmas in Karakura Town
by SteveGHWOR
Summary: <html><head></head>Christmas time is HERE!</html>


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it since I typed this in Milwaukee._

**Christmas in Karakura Town**

Chapter 1: Confessing to her love

It was five days until Christmas Day. Chad and Uryu were out of town for Christmas early and Rukia went back to the Soul Society for the week. Ichigo was at his house by himself with Kon. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went Christmas shopping. Ichigo Hi, and this is my first Fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy!

was quiet at home at peace until….

"Why in the hell are you just sitting around here Ichigo. Lets get out of here meet some hot girls or better yet stalk them, yah lets do that!" Kon said.

"You are such a pervert Kon, you know that right." Ichigo said.

"Yah well, stop changing the subject here ichigo. Are coming or not." Kon said.

No and were the hell do you think you going." Ichigo said.

"Out! And too late. See yah later." Kon said jumping out the window.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said angrily and goes out the door and try to find Kon in his yard.

"There you are you little basturd." Ichigo said while Kon screams when Ichigo gets him out of the bush he was trapped in and when to his room. Ichigo tapes Kon under his bed for him to "shut it!" this entire weekend. Ichigo left his house leaving Kon there under his bed hopelessly yelling with his taped mouth.

At Orihime's house, Orihime is talking to her Shun Shun Rikka powers because she was all alone this week. Her powers was not the best choice of people or **Person**. Tsubaki kept attacking her with cheap insults and kept tugging on her hair. She summoned her powers back into her hairpins. Orihime was imagining that she was talking to tatsaki and then realized it was a day dream. Orihime tried calling her other friends, but then she realized something. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot that Ichigo was staying at his house this Christmas." Orihime said with a slight smile. Then she went outside to take a walk to Ichigo's house.

A few minutes later, Orihime walks and bump on to Ichigo on the corner.

"Oh, hi Ichigo." Orihime said blushing light pink.

"Oh, hi Orihime. You're staying home this week?" Ichigo said asking.

"Why? Yes Ichigo. And why are you staying home Ichigo?" Orihime said out of curiosity.

"Well, I don't really know Orihime, but I'll ask my dad when he gets home from Christmas shopping with Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"well, maybe we could go to my house to talk a while until your dad, Karin, and Yuzu get back from Christmas shopping Ichigo. And besides it's freezing cold out her Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Yah, sure we can." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo and Orihime walked to her house to talk a while there. They've walked about two blocks to her house and went in. Orihime was making tea. Ichigo was seated comfortable. Orihime went back to the room Ichigo was in. Now, Ichigo and Orihime are across from another across the coffee table talking.

"I gotta tell yah Orihime you really keep your house clean most of the time I come here." Ichigo said.

"Why? Thank you Ichigo, but sometimes I mess up the place by doing something stupid or by my cooking, but thank you." Orihime said blushing a little embarrassed.

"Well, what do you what to talk about Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Well…. I've got a secret to tell you Ichigo." Orihime said blushing red as a strawberry.

"Uh…What is Orihime." Ichigo said with a slight blush.

Orihime took a deep breath and said _"I love you!"_ Orihime was even redder than a moment ago. Ichigo blushes as the same length as the auburn haired girl. Ichigo responded "Do you really mean that…Hime."

"Yes, I really mean that…Ichi." Orihime said sincerely. Ichigo walked over to her and started to kiss the auburn haired girl. Orihime kissed him back in response. Then Ichigo pulled out for a second and whispered "You're so beautiful and pretty Hime." In her ear.

"I know I am, but do you love me back Ichi." Orihime said.

" Yes, I do Hime. Or otherwise would I do this!" Ichigo said and kissed her more passionately. Ichigo and Orihime laid on her couch starting _**making out**_. "Hime! Why do you love me?" Ichigo said softly.

"I love because of who you are Ichi." Orihime said felling that she could of said more.

"That's good to know…Inoue-san." Ichigo said quietly, but Orihime heard. The two of them kissed again. Orihime and Ichigo were kissing frequently for a while, than Orihime broke up the kiss smoothly and on her knees. "H-Hime, wh-what are you doing." Ichigo said wondering.

"Just relax…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said whispering in his ear. Orihime started unbuttoning his shirt and also kissing him at the same time. Ichigo responded by untuck her shirt from her skirt. Ichigo pressed his body to hers. Orihime got up once more and started unbuttoning herself slowly on purpose which made ichigo blush more when she took off her skirt. She pressed her to his this time, but tighter and kissing more passionately than ever. It has been a half-an-hour since the two had been kissing. Orihime got up for the last time. When Ichigo saw Orihime move her arms frequently on her back. He knew what she was going to do and would not speak. He can only watch and gaze at her beauty. Ichigo was as red as fire. Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang before Orihime took off her top. Ichigo Tok his phone out his pocket and was a text message from Isshin and said "Where the hell are Ichigo. Where ever you are you'd better be home by 18:00 or I'll hunt you DOWN!"

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo said in his head.

"Is you're dad, Karin, and Yuzu home already." Orihime said.

"Unfortunately, yes and I have to go back for some reason." Ichigo said

"Well, can I have one more kiss before you leave…Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said and Ichigo kissed her once more and kissed tentively on her lips for a minute and then put his shirt back on and going out the door and said "Bye Orihime, see you this Eve."

This is pretty much I have right now, but their will be more.

steveGHWOR out!


End file.
